1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting, relative to the workpiece to be transported through the machine and to be machined by the machine, at least one pressing element of a machine for machining workpieces of wood, plastic material or the like. The invention further relates to a device for performing such a method as well as a pressing element having a strip-shaped base member for use in such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connection with woodworking machines it is known to machine the workpieces on four sides while passing through the machine. Often, the top side of the workpiece is provided with a profile when these workpieces are used, for example, for manufacturing furniture molding. Manufacturing such profiles is carried out by means of a tool mounted on a horizontal spindle and positioned above the transport path of the workpiece through the machine. This top spindle has arranged downstream thereof a bottom spindle whose tool machines the underside of the workpiece directly subsequently to the machining of the top side. In order for the workpiece to be resting properly on the transport path during machining by the tools, a pressing element is arranged in the transport direction of these workpieces directly behind the top spindle and in the area above the lower spindle. It is configured as a plate which has a planar contact side with which the pressing element presses onto the workpiece moving through underneath it. When the top side of the workpieces is profiled, the pressing action on the workpieces is insufficient because the pressing element often only rests against the workpiece over a short length or an edge of the profile area of the workpiece. The workpieces could therefore tilt when passing underneath this pressing element so that the machining quality and precision are impaired.
For this reason, it is also known to provide the pressing elements at their contact side with a counter profile for the workpiece to be supported. Such pressing elements must be manufactured with the aid of a sample workpiece, mounted in the machine and adjusted therein. However, this is complex, expensive, and requires a considerable time expenditure.